


Damijon - Oneshot

by Dccomicsquinn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), DamiJon, Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dccomicsquinn/pseuds/Dccomicsquinn
Summary: Just some fluff about out favourite babies 🥺
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 47





	Damijon - Oneshot

Jon always liked to get to school a few minutes early so he had time to set up his books, prepare his homework and ensure that he got his favourite seat in the classroom. Being a Kryptonian, he loved the sun. It energised him, fuelled him like the sun to a solar powered battery. And first thing in the morning, when you just woke up and had a busy night on patrol with your dad, the sun was a welcoming sight to him. So, he always made sure he got the desk by the window so he could soak up the morning suns rays. That and because Damian often chose the seat beside him. The Robin might have been a couple of years younger than Jon, but Damian was smarter than any kid his age. The work was too easy, so he had been moved up a few year levels, joining Jon’s class. Which the Superboy obviously enjoyed. He loved having a friend to talk to while he did his work. Even though Jon did most of the talking and Damian just seemed to listen, mainly focusing on the notes that he was taking.

But the last few days, the seat beside him had been vacant and the younger boy was nowhere to be seen in the schoolyard. Mrs Davies, the teacher, had been told that Damian was sick. But Jon knew the truth, well part of it. Batman and Robin had to work a pretty serious case just outside of Gotham. Jon didn’t know the details, but he assumed that Damian would only miss one, maybe two days of school. He wasn’t expecting him to miss four. So naturally the scruffy haired boy grew worried.

Was his friend okay?

Just like the previous days, Jon was expecting the desk to remain unoccupied. So, he just pushed his glasses up his nose and opened his books and organised his pencils. He obviously didn’t need to wear glasses, he had perfect vision. However, he wore them for the same reason his father did. So, no one would recognise his alter ego, Superboy. Jon sometimes wished he got to wear mask like Batman or Robin, that way he’d look really cool and not have to worry about his glasses falling off every time he leaned over the drinking fountain at school.

His current thoughts were broken when he heard the school bell chime and kids suddenly began to flood into the room, followed by the teacher. Jon just kept his head down, writing the date on the corner of his page.

“Welcome back Damian!” the teacher said from where she sat at her desk. The Wayne boy was the last person to enter the room, coming over and taking his seat quietly. He simply just nodded his head in return but did not say a word. He seemed to look completely fine. He didn’t look sick nor hurt. But Jon knew that the batboys would often be forced to wear makeup to cover any bruising on their face or bodies. Otherwise strangers would obviously become concerned. As any sane person would if you saw such bruising on a young child’s face.

Jon looked up, his breath hitching and eyes widening when his eyes fell onto the boy, a smile beginning to creep along his face. “Damian! You’re back” he said, beginning to try and scooch his chair and table along the floor, so it was closer to Damian’s. “Are you okay?! Where have you been the last few days?” he asked quietly.

“Not now, Kent” Damian muttered under his breath as he readied his books, immediately just beginning to take the notes that the teacher had already started to write onto the board. This response earnt a small frown from Jon, but he quickly replaced it with a smile and just nodded his head. He understood that the boy had missed quite a bit of school and he needed to catch up. So, distracting him was probably a bad idea.

“We’ll talk at lunch” Jon said decidedly, just beginning to copy the notes as well.

(…)

It was now later in the day and all the students had been released from class so they could go and enjoy their lunches and give their brains a break. Jon went to the cafeteria and loaded up some food onto a tray before going and taking the smaller table in the corner of the room where Damian was already sitting. However, Damian wasn’t eating the lunch ladies slop. Instead, Alfred was nice enough to prepare him lunch. A roast pumpkin and spinach salad. Which was obviously vegetarian since that was one of his dietary choices.

“Hey! How was class? If you need all the notes that you missed out on, I can photocopy them for you?” Jon offered as he opened his small carton of milk and took a sip of it. Some milk coated his upper lip, so he just used his tongue to clean it off.

“No. The teacher emailed me everything I missed. I do not require any assistance” he assured as he opened the container to begin eating.

“Okay!” Jon said. He knew his friend wouldn’t accept his help, but Jon would have asked anyways. “So why were you gone for so long? What happened?” he asked, still curious from when he previously asked.

“It doesn’t matter, nor does it concern you” Damian replied, refusing to let his green eyes meet Jon’s blue ones.

“But… I was worried about you” the older boy replied a little sadly. “Dami, are you okay?” he asked.

“I am fine!” Damian suddenly snapped. He stood up and placed the lid on his container before just walking away from the table. His muscles seemed tense, his fists clenched as he took angry footsteps to the nearest exit, pushing past a few students who were in his way.

“Wait!” Jon said as he stood up. He just left his food on the table and began to run after the other male. He didn’t catch up to him until they were both outside and Damian was sitting at the very top of the bleachers, just trying to finish the last of his lunch.

If Jon could use his powers, he would have just flown to the top of them, but instead he had to jog up the steps before walking across and sitting down next to Damian. He looked down for a moment, twiddling his thumbs in his lap as he just thought about what he was about to say next. He knew that Damian wasn’t really one to talk about personal issues. Usually Damian would just close himself off and start arguments as a defence mechanism. And that wasn’t the outcome that the Superboy wanted. He hated fighting with his partner.

“Damian, my ma always says that its bad to keep things bottled up. It’s unhealthy. You can speak to me. We’re friends” he said, looking across at him with a gentle smile. Just trying to gently coax the truth from him.

Damian just sat in silence, stabbing a pumpkin a few times with his fork. He wasn’t hungry, especially now. He had lost his appetite. Something had happened, Jon was right about that. With the league of assassins and his mother. But he really didn’t want to share the details of what happened. Family was always a tough thing for him, ever since he was born. So, talking about it was hard. It upset him more then he would ever admit. He knew he would never have normal parents, like Jon did. And Damian was lowkey jealous of him for that fact. But he also tried not to waste his energy fantasising something that would ever happen.

“Talia, my Mother…” he started, but ended up just choking and giving up speaking, instead just beginning to quietly sob, covering his face with his hands He had never cried in front of someone like this, he was embarrassed to say the least.

Jon went quiet for a moment, watching his friend. His heart seemed to break. He had never seen Damian like this, and it almost scared him. He also felt guilty for trying to force this out of him. “Okay… you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, just…” he paused before he found his body moving forward. His arms found their way around the boy’s smaller frame, pulling him into a hug. Up until this moment he didn’t realise it, but Jon had always wanted to hug Damian. And now, it felt like after working so hard, another piece had been added to a tricky jigsaw puzzle in their relationship.

At first, Damian tensed. Barely even his own father hugged him, so the feeling was foreign to the boy. But after a few seconds he settled into the hold, just leaning against Jon’s strong chest, his emerald eyes closing. They didn’t share anymore words. They didn’t need to. Damian obviously didn’t want to talk and would have now been too embarrassed to say anything anyways. So, they both just enjoyed the silence and the moment that was shared


End file.
